Midnight Madness
Midnight Madness Overview The Mane Six has to teach New Godzilla Team good manners for a party. However, this is a task easier said than done. When New Godzilla Team do learn good manners, they are kicked out of the party by Princess Celestia, who wants to impress two Japanese Ponies. In the end, it is New Godzilla Team who host the great party. Cast *'Meowjar' As Rivera *'2091riveraisrael' As Godzilla *'wiloughbyjerry1991' as Israel *'Spawnzillafinalwars' As Kiryu *'TBA 'As' Mecha King Ghidorah'' *'''TBA As Rarity *'TBA' As Rainbow Dash *'TBA' As Applejack *'TBA' As'' Twilight Sparkle'' *'TBA' As Pinkie Pie *'TBA' As Fluttershy *'EspeonSpirit' As Princess Celestia *'Pokiezilla2' As Princess Luna Plot Line 'Part I' The Episode begins when Princess Celestia invited The Mane Six to her Throne room in order to have a personal talk with them, where she starts to explain that she invited Hapanese Ponies to a gala party so they can give her a review on how good of a Princess she is of Equestria. however there's a catch; they need to meet everybody who lives in Equestria, including New Godzilla Team. Mane Six members, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack, believe that Godzilla Team would fit in just fine, even with they're gags, who they find very cute, and attractive, however Rarity believes that her crush Godzilla needs more manners when it comes to a Gala, and that her and the rest of the Mane Six should train Godzilla team in order to prepare them, although Twilight states that they're just fine the way they are, they wind up training them anyway, when the the Ponies brought Godzilla Team to her Boutique in order to start training. Training doesn't work as planned, as Godzilla Team is easily distracted, and are easily committing gags including while Rarity was attempting to teach them Vowel sounds from the letters A.E.I.O.U, against Rarity and the other Mane Six members, although the ponies except Rarity like it. Rarity eventually loses her temper and threatens to not allow Godzilla Team to go to the Gala if they didn't stop with the Gags. Eventually during the final task which was noted to be for table manners went terribly wrong when all members of Godzilla Team began to chug down their food like animals much to the humor of the other Mane Six Members except for Rarity, They're antics stopped when Rarity threatened not to take them to the party if they didn't stop, was started Rarity attempted to explain all of the assets of table manners only for her to be ignored by gags, when Rivera admits that he had a full house against Godzilla, Kiryu and Mecha King Ghidorah. Enraged Rarity smashes a plate against the floor screaming that they are not paying attention, and are not listening to anything that she says. Godzilla reveals that they have been listening to her, and attempts to sing a review song, in which at first sounds serious that makes Rarity happy and impressed, but eventually turns up into a gag in the end, Rarity is impressed twice during the song until the second Gag appears, and is eventually phased during the third Serious part. Giving up Rarity pulls the plug on Godzilla Team screaming in a fit of fiery rage that they are not going to the party. Although Twilight and the others defended Godzilla Team Rarity just stormed off with a large Slam of the door, leaving Godzilla Team broken hearten and the Mane Six Members shocked and horrified. Godzilla attempts to follow Rarity but than hears her crying in her room, realizing that they're antics have gone out of hand, Godzilla and the rest of Godzilla Team enter her room and show that they can be mannered, much to her surprise, she than asked why they gave her a heart time if they could be polite and well Mannered all along, in which Godzilla mentioned that they loved her, and kissed her cheek, making her blush and her spirits high again. Rarity than surprises the Mane Six who were waiting outside, to see what her decision would be, and were happy to know that Godzilla Team was going to the Party after all. 'Part II' On the night of the Party, The Mane Six and Godzilla Team are shown waiting in line in order to enter, each monster Stallion with they're Dates (Godzilla with Rairty, Rivera with Twilight Sparkle, Israel with Pinkie Pie, Kiryu with Four Leaf, and Mecha King Ghidorah with Fluttershy). As soon as they arrived at the entrance they were greeted by the Hapanese Ponies, in which they spoke Hapanese at one another for a while as a good conversation and acted with great kindness and well mannered making Rarity and the rest of the Mane Six tear with happiness. Upon entering the Gala, Godzilla Team is shown waiting on the table with the Mane Six until they're food came around, until Princess Celestia called the Mane Six to her, in which she admits that Godzilla Team was acting well behaved and well mannered also mentioning that she was indeed in pressed, than ordered the Mane Six to do away with Godzilla Team stating that they're usefulness has ended, and that she could not risk them ruining everything. Shocked and angered by this, the Mane Six demanded that they stay since they are behaving well, have did they're part of the Bargain and that they are they're dates. Princess Celestia than counter attacks stating that if they don't remove them she'll have the guards do it instead stating that the talks haven't started yet and she wasn't going to let them ruin it for her. Defeated and angered by this the Mane Six lead Godzilla Team out, much to they're surprise in confusion in which soon afterwards they admit that Princess Celestia still dosen't trust them, and wants them out. Godzilla Team broken hearten states that they were well behaved, and Godzilla even admited that they haven't cursed all day because of this party, This would leave the Mane Six in tears, as they warmly convinced Godzilla Team to leave in which they aggreed in saddness and just left the Party perimaces leaving the Mane Six to tear in sadness, for they're dates. Godzilla Spent a Very Grevious time back in they're Mane Six Homes, depressed and broken Hearten, while the Mane Six in the Gala were just the same. All of a sudden, The Gala starts to become a bore, for the Hapanese ponies and the Mane Six are chosen by Princess Celestia to perform songs, The Idea works but than Godzilla Team shows up with out warning, and starts causing their mischif on how they really act, enraging Princess Celestia, by the time the Gala ended, Godzilla Team was banished by an Angry Princess Celestia, but the Hapanesse Ponies instead looked up to them as Stallions of pure heart, and Princess Celestia was confiscated in her Tower under the Strict watch of her Mother Galaxia. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:New Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Episodes